Shadow Mist: Origins
by Champion of Balance
Summary: Following the life of a young teen named Ryley McRae as he discovers exactly what type of world he's living in. The life that chose him as he's sucked into the underground world of crime. But is this a decision he can live with? Is he going too far? What kind of person is he really... This is the Origin of Shadow Mist. (H.E.R.O. Universe)
1. Issue 0: A New Life

_**~Shadow Mist~**_

Origins

Issue: 0

_**I didn't choose this life… It chose me…**_

_**My name is Ryley McRae and this is where my new life begun…**_

Almere City

U.F.F.C. Area

September 2nd

11:31 P.M.

**"My money's on the kid with jacked up muscles!" **yelled a man in a dark trench coat. He was waving a handful of money in the air, betting on the fight behind a steel cage, illegal by the way.

The teenager who looked as if he lifted weights for a living was pounding the heck out of a larger kid with a more round figure. The buff kid was beating the blubbery one to a bloody pulp and didn't look like he planned on stopping anytime soon. With brown eyes filled with rage, the muscular young man with dreads continued to assault his victim until he was completely motionless.

**"I told you Fetch's kid would win! Now where's my money!" **the man from before was going around like a fool with his money all out, especially in a place like this. Now to be clearer, this Fetch was **Gordan Fetch**. Mr. Fetch is one of five major crime lords here in Almere City. Fetch, along with **Tracy Jaks**, **James Nemeth**, **Simon Moore**, and **Vince Braxtons **technically run this town with their iron fists.

_The male with dreads walked out the cage with a large grin planted on his face. That's when two of the fight's guards walked in to carry out the loser. You couldn't help but feel sorry for the big guy, after all he wasn't a representative fighter of anyone from the crime ring, just some guy they wanted to teach a lesson to and make cash while doing it. Unfortunately I was in the same boat the fat guy was in. You see, I kind of stole from them. And by them I mean the Crime Lords..._

**"Bring in the boy with the shiny curly hair." **_a guard yelled as he approached me, looks like I was up. He grabbed me and pushed me pass the crowd of people and slung me through the open door to the cage. I hit the ground rolling until I hit the other side of the cage. I looked on as they sent in my opponent, he was large most likely slow, he barely had any muscle mass but his hits would be heavy, we were roughly the same height, he had a decent amount of fat on his body so my hits would most likely do nothing effective. This was indeed a problem that I doubt I could overcome._

In the back of the 'arena' was a room with mirror glass to see out the room, but not in. This was the room of the crime ring and this is where they placed their multi-million dollar bets while occasionally playing poker.

**"Braxtons, ain't that your boy ****Flubber**** bout to fight the thief boy?" **that was the voice of the man in the suit and top hat, the tall and mysterious Simon Moore. He owned a car dealer ship, but that wasn't the only thing he'd deal. He was the drug lord of the group.

The next guy to say something was actually a woman with crimson red hair. She was considered a vixen and vicious business woman. She ran a corporation involving science technology advancements, but she also conducted illegal experiments on the side. **"I say he's losing his shine. May be time to put'em away... for good."**

**"If Jaks believes it to be true, I'd agree with her." **Fetch agreed with Jaks, she did always know what she was talking about when it came to business. Although they were all rivals in Gordan Fetch's underground fighting empire, it wouldn't be interesting if it wasn't challenging and fun to watch. **"What do you say? What will you do about Flubber?"**

Braxtons glanced out the mirror glass and blankly starred at his fighter and coldly replied, **"He's done after this... Fetch, do you mind employing the boy with dreads. ****Dreggs**** was it?"**

The short and round Gordan Fetch chuckled, **"It'd be my pleasure." **Fetch used Dreggs as his hit man anyway; the eighteen year old was a monster before he found him anyway. It would be no problem considering he nearly beat his opponent to death previously.

Jaks smirked, she laughed to herself as well, **"Braxtons, you'll need a new poster boy. But don't worry I'd be glad to help you." **Her tone of voice was just as cold as Braxtons' and she meant every word which she spoke.

Braxtons simply looked out at the approaching fight; he was going to eliminate his son before the end of the night was over. And he didn't even care...

_Someone off to the side of the crowd had ringed a bell and the large kid ran at me. He was moving fairly slow, but I assumed he was going to punch me which he didn't. This Flubber guy ran dead into me, pushing me against the wall and he started delivering various slow, but hard strikes to my head. He seemed to be playing with me, I could hear him laugh. I took one blow to the stomach and then he threw me across the cage. I could hear the audience yelling, they seemed angry I wasn't fighting back. I didn't really have a chance to, this big guy had every advantage... or so I thought. I watched him run back at me, he was slow and I was fast. He threw a punch and I felt time slow down as if for just a small second. I dodge to my left and threw myself around his neck. I then attempted to choke him out. _

**"You fool!" **_He seemed to become frustrated with me and started moving backwards. I struggled to keep my grip as he moved around like a wild bull; he was literally swinging me around. I had to act fast. I tugged at his nose and pushed my knees up against his back, forcing them to his shoulders. I then jumped off his shoulders into the air and on my way down I grabbed his head and slammed it to the ground. I looked at the boy bleed from his face as it made a very small puddle around his head. I guess the big do fall hard..._

**"Curly Top! Curly Top! Curly Top!" **_It seemed the crowd was cheering me on, well a select few. I suppose those who weren't had their money on Flubber. _

_I slowly stood up looking at the crowd of people outside the cage, the feeling was surreal. Flubber was at my feet, a bloody mess streaming from his nose. I couldn't hold back the smirk forming on my face; I felt a new sense of freedom, an adrenaline like no other. _

Jaks could not help the grin that grew on her face, **"It seems I was right. Your boy Al isn't up to play this game anymore."** She closed her eyes, she knew this would be the outcome, but she didn't expect the fight to end as fast as it did. **"I'll tell you right now, that boy has potential to put you up in our little games."**

Braxtons starred at Tracy with a look of suspicion, he couldn't help but feel like she was up to something, but he wouldn't address it, at least not until he was sure. **"How could I be positive this 'Curly Top' thief is someone I need on my roster? He isn't exactly big, how can I be sure he can contend with others."**

Jaks sighed, **"Call it my business intuition and you don't need to be the biggest guy to win a fight with the big boys."** She was referring to herself as well with that statement. **"If I am wrong you may take half the profit my company makes this year, which I remind you is huge."**

"**Hm, she's making a bet as simple yet as large as that. I cannot say she is a lie."** Simon Moore tipped his hat towards Vince, **"Braxtons, if she's weighing this much on this 'Curly Top' boy, you'd best take him and groom him into what she sees for him."**

Braxtons looked at Fetch as he took a sip of his wine, **"Bring 'Curly Top' to me. We'll see if he'll cooperate in an opportunity as grand and grim as this…"**

Fetch smirked he figured he'd make more money off this kid if Jaks was right. He turned on his eye piece and gave orders for a guard to bring in the boy with the extremely curly afro.

Just a bit of time had passed since the kid's little skirmish with Flubber. Flubber had been dragged out recently to the side opposite of the crime lords' little room, which was basically a preparation room for the top and known fighters of the underground fighting club.

Guards arrived with the boy in cuffs to ensure he didn't try anything stupid while he stood in front of the big guns. The boy stood silently awaiting what they had to say to him, which he predicted would be bad. He knew he had cost them trouble and thought he wouldn't be seeing his family again after this.

"**What's your name kid?"** Braxtons was sipping wine in between his words, setting it down after asking the boy with hazel grey eyes a question.

The boy hesitated with his words until a body guard hit him in his back, which stung a little. **"Kyle Belle…"**

Jaks' smirk disappeared as her face got serious. She had read this kid like a book in an instance, **"I knew he wouldn't tell us the truth. Why not give us your real name?"** She crossed her arms as she looked the child directly in his cold grey eyes.

The boy sighed, **"****Ryley McRae****…"** the fourteen year old stated clearly as he then closed his eyes, not able to look at the intemidating king pins.

"**Get a hold of yourself child. We do not wish to kill you, not yet."** Simon said with a slightly irritated look.

"**Ryley, thanks to that woman over there."** Braxtons pointed to Tracy Jaks, **"You are safe and I myself offer you with a deal you can't refuse."**

Ryley raised an eyebrow to this statement, **"And what if I do?"** he said with slight resentment.

Jaks uncrossed her arms and frowned upon the child, **"You either die or live long enough to see you father and sister murdered… It's as simple as that."**

Ryley bit his lip wondering how this woman knew of his family, refraining himself from arguing with the crimson haired lady as he hung his head, **"What's the deal?" **he asked blankly as he starred at the ground.

Braxtons looked behind him through the one-way glass, **"You fight for me and if you survive, simply put, I pay you. It will help you get your family back on its feet and you need to steal no longer. But hear me out… You lose even once and you're out and 'I' get rid of you."**

Ryley couldn't refuse this offer; if he did he might as well say his goodbyes. But this was a great opportunity with the money and all; moreover he loved the thrill the fight brought him.

_**What else was I to do? **_

_**I accepted the offer with a smile on my face.**_

Almere City

McRae Household

September 3rd

3:04 A.M.

Ryley was just making it home as he closed the door upon entering his house. He was sweaty and beat. He just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep with no problems or interruptions. Hopefully his father didn't know he was just getting in. Ryley slowly took his time going up the steps trying not to wake anyone, but that didn't work. A light had turned on and Ryley came face to face with his dad, **Rodger McRae**. He was a thirty-three year old man with a face full of hairs that had not been groomed and a head losing hair from stress. With bags under his eyes he scolded his fourteen year old son.

"**What have I told you about sneaking out at night? You're putting yourself in danger with these stunts of yours."** Rodger told his son with a tired voice. **"Your mother did not die for you to travel down this path."**

Ryley had to clench his fist, **"Listen, I can handle myself. I do what I do to help you and Melina out, okay. Mom isn't here anymore and I have to do what I can to keep this family together."**

"**Does Melina really need a brother that has no regard for the law? She can't handle you going back to Juvenile for stealing and such."** His father told him, trying not to raise his voice, **"It's my job to take care of this family and I will. You just stay in a child's place and be there for your sister. I can handle this."** He let out a sigh of frustration, **"Get out of my sight Ryley…"**

Ryley had to bite his lip; he doesn't know what he's been through recently. He simply pushed pass his dad and proceeded to his room. Unknowing to both him and his father that Melina was standing by her door, silently listening to the two argue yet again. She watched her big brother, who was older than her by a year, storm off pass her door to his room which was at the end of the hall.

_**~Ryley P.O.V.~**_

I slammed the door behind myself as I fell onto my bed. I spread my limbs across the bed as they ached. I couldn't help but slam my fist on my bed just thinking about my selfish father. I get that he is so stubborn he won't accept any help, but I'm too stubborn to accept our life the way it is now… I'm putting my life on the line for him and he doesn't know it. Why do I care so much about things that are out of my hands…? You know what, screw it. My new life to improve my father and sister's begins now whether they like it or not.

...

"Wake up Ryley. We're going to be late." I could hear the voice of my sister calling my name as she woke me up. I covered my head under the cover trying to ignore her, I had a long night to say the least. "Come on. Who's going to help me get to school safely?" Her voice was sincere, but I knew she was just trying to bait me.

All of a sudden the light from my window hit my face the moment my sister ripped the cover off my bed. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light, "Come on Melina. I'm up, I'm up..."

Melina had stepped in front of me as I lay in my bed, she was blocking the light as my eyes began to adjust to her appearance. She really did look just like my mother with her long wavy black hair and light-hazel eyes that would shine with kindness. "Now hurry up and get ready. We have about 15 minutes until we have to leave out." I watched her skip as she walked out my room, closing the door behind her. She really was a bundle of joy.

I had gotten up slowly due to the bruises I got from last night, they wore kind of sore. And not the good sore you get from working out. I walked in front of my mirror as I took my dirty shirt off. I rubbed the muscles on my stomach as I gently touched a few bruises. All of a sudden I hear my phone ring. With everything that's been going on I forgot I even had a phone. I walk over to my bed to pick it up after seeing the id was blocked. Curiosity brought me the need to answer it, "Hello?"

"Meet me at the U.F.F.C. Area today after school, we still need to test you more. Don't ask how I got your number, I have my ways." the man on the other end of the phone hung up. My new employer was something else.

I looked at my phone, gripping it tighter to the point of breaking, "A new life huh..."

_**I didn't choose this life… It chose me…**_

_**My name is Ryley McRae and this is where my new life begun…**_

* * *

_**Hello Everyone. This is not my first story because I was originally an Author known by Lightning Assassin Phoenix. This is officially the first story in a new universe I've created. H.E.R.O. Universe. (Name still in progress) But hopefully with enough support from readers and writers we can expand from this one story. Interested in joining? Check out this Forum: ******__ forum/HERO-Universe/154754/_ I just feel that with the right people this could be great. Thanks for your support. Don't be afraid to PM me, I'm friendly ya know.


	2. Issue 1: Wet Behind The Ears

_**~Shadow Mist~**_

Origins

Issue: 1

_**I didn't choose this life… It chose me…**_

_**My name is Ryley McRae and this is where my new life begun…**_

Almere City

Joe's Gym

June 4th

8:01 A.M.

_**~Third Person P.O.V.~**__(Flashback)_

"But mommy I didn't want to do gymnastics. I wanted to be a karate kid." A young boy with large curly hair whined as he stood in front of the older woman in his blue shirt and white tights. "Little boys fight, not do all this girly stuff." The child looked around the age of seven with his big innocent hazel grey eyes as he complained to his mother.

His mother, a beautiful woman with long curly raven hair, crossed her arms and eyed her son's hazel grey eyes with her very own. "You wanted this remember? You have to at least see this through or else you'll never learn to finish anything." This was something she definitely wanted to instill into her son, not to mention she didn't want her hard-earned money to go to waste.

"But mom!" the little boy proclaimed as he looked around at the girls around him which caused him to gesture for his mom to come closer. As she lowered herself down the boy whispered into her ear, "All these girls are weird, I'm like the only boy." he couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he said this.

His mother stood up and with crossed arms she smiled, "Okay, but do it for mommy. You'll take this class for just about a year and you can do all the karate you want." She raised her arms above her head as she explained.

"All the karate I want?" the boy went wide-eyed as his imagination ran wild with karate movies. "That'll be the best thing ever mommy!" the child was jumping with enjoyment, "It's a deal!"

"That's my Ryley. Mommy's little trooper." his mother smiled as he ran up to her with a leaping hug.

Almere City

Rosegate Highschool

September 3rd

11:25 A.M.

Ryley was in class, sleeping as his teacher was in mid-lecture. He had taken a seat in the back of the class which he had done in all of his earlier classes. The night before sure took a toll and who knows what tonight might hold for him. He wanted to be ready for what ever might be thrown his way and if it meant giving up some school hours for sleep, why not.

"Mr. McRae!" a very well-shaped woman yelled out to the puffy headed young man. She walked from the front of the room after putting down a large book of equations. The young lady with long straight brunette hair and brown eyes pulled on her sleeping student's hair. "Wake up!"

Ryley opened his eyes barely as he looked up to his teacher, "Please Ms. Newberry, anywhere but the hair." he was still tired and barely awake to fully understand what was coming out of his mouth.

Ms. Newberry had tugged a tad bit harder upon his crazy hair, "Oh please. You ask me you should just cut the mess off. Now it would be best to pay attention or you'll be running extra laps during P.E." she said while releasing Ryley's hair which caused his head to lightly hit the desk.

Ryley put his hand under his chin as he raised his head to follow her orders, "Yes ma'am..."

"Great, now back to our lesson." Ms. Newberry told her class as she immediately resumed her teaching.

"Dude, what were you up to last night. You know Ms. Newberry will punish you for any little thing." a boy beside Ryley wearing a skull-cap covering his hair told him in whisper.

"Nothing much **Elliot**." Ryley sighed as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Just some extra credit is all."

_After Class..._

Ryley was walking the halls, debating whether to go to lunch. Needless to say he was nervous about his new late night gig, but what constantly ran through his mind, what constantly gave him reason for his actions... his sister... his father... all he had been his family and if he needed to get down and dirty so be it.

*buzz* *buzz*

Ryley's phone vibrated in his pocket so naturally he took it out, glancing at his screen. He let out a gigantic sigh after reading the the message; it was from his new boss. At least that was how it sounded as he read the text.

"What are you up to?" a girl was peeking over Ryley's shoulder as he instantly cut his screen off, not wanting her to see what had been sent to him. The girl furrowed her brows that were perfectly above her very light blue eyes, they were nearly turquoise and poor Ryley always fell victim to girls with unique eyes. He then looked to her hair which was a dark brown with beautiful red highlights. Furthermore it was shoulder length with loose curls near her ends.

Ryley found himself staring very awkwardly at the girl and upon realization he face palmed himself softly as he tried to turn away from her after also realizing whom popped up behind him. "Hmm, **Adriana Millington** without her boyfriend around her arms? Won't that hurt your image?" he said sarcastically to his upper classmen.

Adriana put her hand in the younger Ryley's face, "For your information Shawn is pigging out at lunch. And I'm not always with him." She had gotten a little defensive as the tone of her voice had risen.

Ryley had politely moved her hand from his face as he raised an eyebrow, "I can pull out a year book right now, point to any picture you're featured in, and I guarantee it'll be a Shawn plus Adriana."

"I guess what those other kids say is true." She had paused as she pretended to think, "You really are a smart ass." She then pulled on his hair which caused him to wince in pain, "But at least my photos aren't overshadowed by my hair. Why don't you just cut it?"

Almost immediately after her comment he smacked her hand away from his hair, "Stop before you give me brain damage. It takes forever to get this hair in shape." he said while he patted it and such. "What do you want anyway? I was kind of busy if you didn't notice."

"I was just walking, not to lunch, when I heard about something interesting. But unfortunately I am positive it was just a joke of sorts." Adriana said as she put her arms akimbo, "And then I bumped into you."

Ryley put his phone in his pocket as he began to walk off, "Well I'll be ending this pointless conversation if you wouldn't mind. Unlike you I'm busy."

"So who are you meeting?" She asked before Ryley had got too far away. She had seen the words 'meet' and 'now' on his phone before he cut it off.

His eyebrow twitched at Adriana words, "Please, just let it go okay. It's seriously nothing that concerns you." he said in more of a friendly way instead of his bland sarcastic way of putting things. Ryley then proceeded to walk away, quickly turning a corner.

Adriana watched Ryley run off and although she was curious she let it go as if it were nothing. She knew he would be leaving school grounds, but a snitch she was not. Besides, she believed everyone was entitled to their secrets.

Almere City

U.F.F.C. Area

September 3rd

1:02 P.M.

Ryley was walking around a series of abandoned buildings which included apartments, houses, warehouses, etc. This part of town wasn't really a beauty and was lacking the support to be improved. Compared to upper Almere this place sucked; it wasn't at all busy and the buildings over here were mostly torn down and small. But that may just be what a certain crime ring's impression on the city may have caused.

After checking the entrance were he had been taken the night before he was puzzled to see it was inaccessible. He crossed his arms, now a little ticked off that after skipping school he was met with the dilemma of not even being able to get in.

"You didn't really think they'd use the same entrance every time did you?" a very unemotional femanine voice came from behind Ryley. When he turned around he saw a girl around his age if not younger. Her black hair was very long but it was braided into one ponytail and not only that, she had a purple streak in her hair as well.

"And you would be?" Ryley asked her as he pointed a finger at the girl. This girl had an eerie aura to her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She seemed so detached with her blank stare towards him.

"**Aya Liu**. Now follow me Ryley McRae." She continued on across a street to even more abandoned apartments and such. She didn't look back to see if the new guy was following because she didn't really care whether if he did or not.

Behind the girl he started to make conversation, "So, Liu, that's japanese right?" He really just wanted to see how she would react to a question, so he could get a better vibe on her.

"No, chinese. And I do not wish to converse any further with you Curly Top." Aya simply told Ryley without any changes in her voice. It remained femine and sort of stale. "It will be easier that way just in case I have to kill you later."

Ryley rubbed his hand in his hair, "Well that's some asian persuasion for ya..." he said under his breath.

Although Ryley's comment was near silent, Ayo heard it clearly. "You're just trying to make it easier on me aren't you. Huh Curly Top...?"

They were soon at the door to some random building and they were buzzed in. Walking through the door they passed a few big and buff guards, the hallway branched off into another hallway that continued underground where the actually fights occurred. But they were headed for the area of space behind that which is where they would be going to prepare for their matches. It was basically a locker room for these guys.

Upon walking in Ryley had received various glares from other participants. It was as if he were an outsider, not welcomed. These guys were pro underground fighters, they were intimidating, he felt so out-of-place here. He had seen some of them on the news for some major crimes and yet, here they are. It sort of sent shivers down his spine.

"Don't feel so intimidated Curly Top. Just go about your business..." Aya told the rookie fighter. These crooks and thieves bothered her not. She was pretty used to this and their kind.

Ryley's eyebrow twitched, "It would be greatly appreciated if you did not call me Curly Top." The little name was clearly not to his liking and honestly it kind of ticked him off every time it came out her little mouth.

Aya had went to a locker which was apparently hers and opened it, "Sorry Curly Top, but it is your name here now. Those who have made surprise debuts here are generally called what the people address them as. Deal with it."

Ryley sighed as he took a seat on the bench in front of the lockers, he then began to rub his temples, "... Well, that sucks..."

Suddenly into the locker room came the crimson red-haired vixen in a business suit. She walked right past the brutes and to the smaller fighters there. She was here to talk to her fighter of course, but what Ryley wondered was which fighter was hers. She glanced at Ryley and then turned to Aya, "You got back just in time." she began talking to the smaller girl with crossed arms. "I don't need you to hold back tonight." she whispered. "Let's show the big boys how to fight like a girl."

Aya nodded, "I will never disappoint Ms. Jaks. You have my word." she bowed. Showing her respect for her boss she put on fingerless black and orange stripped gloves and with an emotionless glare, she left out for the arena.

"So you have no problem with picking up underdogs do ya?" Ryley asked Jaks. She was the one who recommended him to fellow boss Braxtons and clearly she had faith in this little girl smaller than he. He couldn't help but wonder just what this lady thought, what went through this thinking process of hers.

Tracy Jaks looked over to Ryley, from the corner of her eye, "Would you like to view the fight Mr. McRae? No one's stopping you." she said right before leaving out of the locker room so that she may view the upcoming brawl with the other bosses in their special room.

Aya had walked to the center of what was considered the center of the arena. It seemed they were going to utilize the cage for her. Something they didn't do for Ryley in his match from yesterday. But in all fairness this was a different area in this underground fight scene.

"Tyga! Tyga! Tyga!" Ryley had come out from the locker room to join the crowd as he looked at them confusingly. They were chanting some variant of tiger, but he wondered who exactly this Tyga that Aya was going up against.

Aya began cracking her knuckles one by one as she stood in front of a tall bald young man. His reach was clearly superior to her by a long shot, but not only that, his height was crazy compared to Aya as well.

Ryley scratched his head wondering why this guy would be called Tyga, but inspecting Aya closer it hit him. "Duh..." he said under his breath. Aside from her wearing a black tank top and short purple leggings, she sported the yellow and black stripped gloves. That must have been what defined her in her first appearance here.

"Alright people! Our starting match is the young and talented Tyga!" the voice came from a small booth of some kind that only fit one person, which was perfect for an announcer of this little set-up. "Versus the big and lanky Stretch! Now Stretch here isn't new to our little game here. He actually was a regular here before he got sent to the big pen. But looks like he's made his return. The bets for this fight have all been taken in and will begin in a second now."

Stretch was, ironically, stretching. He kept his eyes on his opponent, feeling some type of way about her. He glared at her with a devious intent, "Honestly I'm insulted they picked you as my opponent. A tiny little thing like you, what are you twelve?" he said in an insulting manner, clearly not respecting the girl.

Aya only stared at the man, not making a single comment because of his words as she waited for the bell. The bell soon rang and a smile came across the girl's face as she charged at Stretch. She made an immediate leap into the air as she pounced on him. She hit him to the ground with her knees falling on his collar bone and she pressed her fingers against his throat. "I could kill you now, but my boss wants a show." she said with an evil expression planted on her face.

Stretch was having trouble breathing after what happened and all seemingly in an instance. He managed to bring his arms up and around to grab Aya's neck, but she jumped up a bit and slammed her feet on his collar bone to which he yelled, "Shit!"

Aya had proceeded to the cage, climbing up it for some leverage. She watched as Stretch got up quickly, looking in front of him for the little girl. Turning around he saw Aya hanging from the cage which she quickly pushed away from as she aimed her knees for his face.

Stretch's reaction was a little on the slow side and her knees smashed against his head. He hit the floor head first as Aya rolled to her feet to the side of him. He had a throbbing headache to go along with the bruises on his face. But he was not losing to a premature little girl. He forced himself up as he vision became blurred and stumbled his way towards Aya. He threw a punch downwards towards her but she used his momentum and forced to the side of her as he stumbled forward.

Aya then sent a punch aimed at the man's ribs as he nearly tripped, but he had caught himself. Aya decided she was done with this man as he decided to continuously charge at her. It made her sick when ever she saw such horrible techniques from a supposedly veteran brawler. As she dodged multiple punches by casually moving left and right she simply ducked his Stretch's next blow. Aya then followed up with a very clean and precise kick flip aim under the chin of Stretch.

The impacted caused Stretch's neck to stiffen up with his head seemingly paused in the upwards position. All of a sudden the tall and lanky bald guy lost all bodily function and fell out to the ground loosely. He now lay on the floor of the arena, barely movement in his chest.

Aya then stood over the man with a blank expression on her face, "I'm fourteen..." she then paused for the announcer to call the match. She had done what her boss wanted, she made it look interesting long enough and she grew tired of the wannabe ever since he first opened his mouth. This Stretch must have been some kind of joke or something.

"Wow, the amazing little ball of fury, Tyga, has taken this match and this guy's lunch money." the announcer joked around over the comm. "I feel sorry for you losers who betted against her."

Ryley was in awe at the skills this girl, nearly a year younger than he, possessed. She remained calm the whole freaking match and he saw absolutely no frustration. Everything she executed was fluid and straight to the point, he honestly envied her. He watched as she left for locker room right after she had been declared winner, "What the heck is she, a terminator?" his statement clearly drowned out by the ranting of the crowd.

Behind a certain one way glass mirror were the big five seated at a round table. They had watched the small entertainment from various flat-screens placed around the room at the perfect angle to get outstanding coverage of the fight.

Of course playing some over complicated card game at this table holding at least a million on top of it were the five Crime-Lords of Almere City. Fetch who owned this here underground fighting betting service. Moore who happened to be the eldest of the group and rather classy with an actual top hat ran a 'dealership'. Jaks kept up a rather successful lab that brought in extra money from 'specific' experiments. Nemeth, the playboy of the group who was constantly in the public eye. With the last piece to their puzzle being Braxtons, the most secretive of the group.

"What would that be now? Isn't that your girl's fourth straight win?" Fetch asked his fellow crook, his stubby fingers grasping his cards tightly.

Jaks smirked and played a card, "It's actually her third straight which brings her record in particular to nine and four for win/loss." she said casually.

"It is surprising for that tike to being doing so well." Moore said as he sat his cards down. "What is it with you and these outstanding performers you pick."

She sighed as she looked at the old and wrinkly Moore, "You just have to know how to scout them. Look for that something they have, the thing that drives them."

"And of course if you can't find it, you can always create that driving force with force." the cocky voice of Nemeth stated as he took a sip of his wine, "And of course fear helps too."

"If only it were that easy to be influential with most of these brutes." Fetch said as he picked up a cigar from his side. "You'd think threatening their very lives would have them doing dog tricks for a nickel."

Moore whistled to get the group's attention, "You know we should see if Braxtons' new kid can get the job done. I'm waiting to see if Jaks' little predictions are to be held as high as she makes us believe them to be." the older gentleman suggested. He had a thing for proving people wrong, it brought him his odd joy.

Braxtons nodded, not being much of a talker. He had no real interest in this child and only looked at him as a way to maybe prove Tracy Jaks wrong. He also believed her intuition could not always be correct and was bound to fail her one day. "Remember Jaks, if this kid shows no real promise I will be kicking him to the curb." He was one for no lies, he would soon be kicking his own son out when he comes out of hiding. This was due to Ryley seemingly winning on a whim against his son Flubber.

Jaks looked at the men she was surrounded by, giving them a slight little nod. She held no hint of worry upon her face, in fact she was smirking as she realized how much they wanted to see her downfall. "We'll see in due time now want we..."

"Heck, we'll see right now." Fetch let out a rough laugh, probably due from how much he smoked. He pulled activated the comm-link in his ear, "Throw in Curly Top!" He said with a mischievous grin forming on his face, "And Dreggs."

Nemeth nearly spit out his wine at the last name called, but his surprise turned into a small laugh, "Say good-bye to your profits Tracy. That kid is as good as over."

_**~Ryley P.O.V.~**_

I was just standing in the crowd after Aya's amazingly quick and straight to point match. The girl certainly had her strong suit and it was fighting, the fast pace kind. All of a sudden I was pushed and shoved forward through the crowd and just like that I find myself being carried pass the crowd of bet placers.

"You're up next kid." A very big man in a baby tight shirt told me before he tossed me into the cage. He gave me a certain look. The kind that was like: I-would-wish-you-luck-but-you-wont-need-it-because-you're-gonna-die-anyway type of face.

Okay now I was definitely worried... The only thing I needed to know was who had the honor of sending me to my grave. And then walked in a big and buff teenager who I just knew was too big for his age. Recognizing his dreads I had to mentally face-palm myself.

The guy cracked his knuckles as I looked up at his unemotional face, he didn't say I word. He didn't have to act tough because I knew he was. My first night here, which was literally yesterday, I was welcomed with the sight of him completely demolishing a man with his fist. I believe his name was...

"Dreggs vs. Curly Top! Let's get ready for what should be a quick and bloody match. Taking in bets now!"

_Crap Let's see if I can pull out some type of unimaginable miracle. Who am I kidding... This guy is going to kill me... Man, this life sucks..._

* * *

**_Champ here! Which format do you like better? The Bolded conversation or just the regular? Sorry for the little cliff hanger, I'll try not to do many chapters like that, okay maybe for suspense. I'm thinking about ending every chapter in someone's P.O.V. based on who fits the ending best. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please check out my Forum H.E.R.O.: Universe if you're interested in collaborated on a universe for heroes and such along with Ryley here. Thanks and Balance is out. _**


End file.
